


Stripped

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo Day of Smut, Smut, happy birthday Rey, stripper kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: Rey is spending her birthday home alone while binging on ice cream and Netflix.  A knock on the door changes her night in more ways than she can imagine.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julianasbribeiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianasbribeiro/gifts).



> This was the idea of my friend Darthrenvan on Tumblr, I just put words to it! I decided to post it for her for the Reylo Day of Smut. Hope you enjoy!

Rey’s lithe form rested leisurely into the cushions of her secondhand couch as she binge-watched a past season of a baking show on Netflix. She already knew who won the championship, but it was always good to rewatch as she zoned out, lazily shoving spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream into her mouth, uncaring as drops of the melted desert landed on her her fresh nightshirt from her lack of effort to properly feed herself. If Rey hadn’t smelled so bad that even she couldn’t stand the stench, she wouldn’t have even bothered to shower that evening. It was not like she had anyone to impress on her birthday anyways.

Despite the fact that her friends were too busy to spend her birthday with her, Rey could positively say this wasn’t a terrible birthday. She had experienced plenty of terrible birthdays in her lifetime and she had to say this one was pretty great despite the loneliness. Her friends had promised to get together with her soon and had even given her gifts, something she never received growing up in the foster system.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caught Rey by surprise, causing her to drop her spoon onto the worn hardwood floor. Growing up in the shady foster home of Unkar Plutt, Rey learned quickly that if she valued her safety then she should never open the door to someone unless she was expecting them. 

Rey inhaled an unsteady breath, trying desperately to not make a sound and hoping that whoever was knocking on her door would believe no one to be home and leave. A pregnant pause passed, Rey’s heart beat so wildly in her chest that she was sure the person on the other side of the door could hear it.

Any hopes of the stranger believing no one was home and leaving were thwarted when they began banging their fist on the door. Rey started to panic, there was no other exit for her to escape and her apartment was five stories from the ground.

“Police! Open up!” a deep voice yelled. 

Rey was sure she was going to vomit now. It had been a year since she had escaped from the home of Unkar Plutt, stealing money and other valuables from her foster ‘father’ in order to start a new life. Since then she had been laying low, working in a factory and taking classes at the local community college. Despite being a career criminal, Plutt was in the pockets of many police officers across the state. Rey was sure this was one of Plutt’s bribed cops who had caught up with Rey and who planned to punish her for crossing the notorious crook.

“Rey Kenobi, you are to open the door or it will be opened by force,” the man ordered.

“Fuck,” Rey cursed under her breath. 

Frightened, but having no other options, Rey padded barefoot over to the door and peered through the peephole her gut sinking when she saw the distinct deep blue clothing of an officer of the law. If it had been one of Plutt’s henchmen baiting her she had a better chance of fighting him off, but a cop had the power to hurt her in ways that terrified her.

After checking to make sure her staff was within reach, Rey turned the locks on her apartment door and opened it trying to remain calm, but ready to fight and flee if need be.

“Rey Kenobi?” the officer asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Rey answered, her tone respectful and inconspicuous. 

“My name is Officer Ren, I need to come in and ask you a few questions,” he said.

Rey swallowed, nervously tucking a loose curl behind her ear. The last thing she wanted was this man in her home. She quickly ran through her options and found none of them better than the next. 

“Of course, Officer. Please come in,” she said, stepping back to allow him to step through the entryway.

Officer Ren walked past Rey and looked around her small studio apartment as Rey watched him wearily. She wondered if he was looking for Unkar’s valuables among her property. He would be disappointed to find that Rey had sold all of the stolen items ages ago to the highest bidder a while ago and never looked back.

Rey took in the features of the police officer looking around her home. She was surprised to find him to be young and admittedly quite good looking. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, very tall with a muscular build. His hair came down to almost his shoulders in full, dark waves, it suited his features, but surprised Rey since every cop she had ever met had kept their hair in a cropped military style cut. His face was long, which accommodated his slightly larger than average nose, scattered across his face were multiple dark beauty marks that stood out against his pale skin. His eyes were a rich brown color and his lips were pink and full. The man sort of reminded Rey of a male version of Snow White. 

“Would you like some tea, Officer?” Rey offered, hoping the man had a soft spot for hospitality.

“No, thank you,” he replied.

Rey eyed him wearily as he walked over to her dinette set and grabbed one of the chairs then carried it over to the center of an sparsely furnished area in her apartment and set it down. The voice in her head was screaming for her to run, but fear held her in place. There was no guarantee that this guy didn’t have someone waiting in the hall in case she tried to pull a fast one on him. The officer walked over to Rey and took her hand, leading her over to the chair. 

“Sit,” Officer Ren ordered and Rey obeyed. 

Rey waited, for what she did not know. Would he question her like he said? Would he try to hurt her? Try to kill her? Her brow furrowed when he smiled and winked at her, she was now more confused than ever.

She jumped when she heard music begin to play, looking around to see where the fast-paced tune was coming from. The officer placed his fingers on her chin and gently turned her attention back to him.   
“Eyes on me Birthday Girl,” he said.

Rey watched as his hips gyrated back and forth to the rhythm of the song, the blue material of his uniform tight against his muscular thighs. Stunned by what was happening, Rey’s mouth fell agape as she repeatedly blinked her eyes, not believing the sight in front of her.

Apparently satisfied that he had her undivided attention, the officer reached up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing the smooth planes of his broad chest to her.

“What-” Rey choked out, “what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your birthday present, silly girl,” he laughed, pulling his shirt all the way off and tossing it across the room.

Rey’s eyes bulged as she stared at the half-naked man dancing in her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she fidgeted awkwardly in her seat.

“Are...are you a cop?” she managed to blurt out.

“No, I’m not a real police officer, Rey,” he laughed, still dancing as he reached down to the zipper of his pants.

“Oh my God,” she cried out, throwing her hands over her flushed face.

“Relax, Birthday Girl. Your friends felt bad they couldn’t be with you on your birthday so they sent me to keep you company,” he explained.

Rey seethed, how could her friends send a strange man to her apartment at almost eight in the evening. What in the world were they thinking sending him here and not even warning her! She looked like a slob in her stained nightshirt and leggings with the large hole in the thigh.

“Listen...officer?” Rey began, unsure of what to call him now.

“You can call me Kylo, Sweetheart,” he said.  
“  
Listen Kylo, I live on a really tight budget-”

“My services have been paid for, tips and all. You just need to enjoy the show,” Kylo told her.

Rey took her hands away from her eyes in time to watch Kylo pull his pants down and discard them along with his shirt. She needed to leave now and went to bolt, but found herself caged in the seat by Kylo’s muscular arms.

“Relax,” he whispered, his hot breath against her ear causing her skin to rise into gooseflesh.

Despite her body’s growing arousal, Rey began to calm down when she looked into concerned eyes. Face still hot from embarrassment, she relaxed into her seat and waited for Kylo to finish his show.

“You can touch me,” Kylo said, taking her hand and placing it on his bare chest. 

The only experience Rey had with strippers were the down on their luck women that Unkar Plutt had working in his club. She remembered that Plutt’s clients were not allowed to touch any of the dancers, that was unless they paid him enough money to do whatever they wanted.

When Kylo took his hand off of hers, Rey pulled her own hand away with a quickness. If she had not known any better, she could have sworn she had seen a look of disappointment flash across his face.

“I thought,” Rey started, still nervous around him. “I thought you weren’t allowed to touch.”

Kylo smirked and replied, “Usually no, I never allow clients to touch me, but I want you to touch me.”

Shocked at his confession, Rey’s mouth fell opened and she struggled to respond to him. 

“Did my friends pay you to, to you know,” she stammered.

“What? No! I’m a stripper, not a prostitute, Rey,” Kylo exclaimed, his offense at her insinuation apparent.

“Sorry,” Rey blurted.

Rey mentally scolding herself, of course, if there was a way to make the situation more awkward she would find it. How was she supposed to know he was just a stripper! When she had open the door to him she had thought he was a cop.

“I just want you to touch me, but only if you want to,” Kylo said.

Rey nodded then leaned forward and place her mouth on his naked chest, dragging her tongue across the planes of his hard abs, completely unsure where this newfound boldness was coming from. The action shocking him as much as it did her, she pulled away when she heard him gasp. 

She looked up to find Kylo’s cheeks flushed, his eyes dark and fixated on her. He nodded, placing a large hand on the back of her head, silently urging her to continue. Still feeling daring, Rey’s tongue darted out and trailed a line down to the band of his black boxer briefs. 

Rey could hear him panting louder the further down she went, this handsome man coming undone at her touch caused arousal to slicken the apex of her thighs. 

She reached out and brushed her fingertips across the soft fabric covering his hard cock. She pulled her hand away like she had been burnt when she felt it twitch under her touch. She had not been expecting that.

Kylo removed his hand from behind her head and hooked his thumbs into the hem of his boxers before pulling them down and allowing his cock to spring free.

Rey took in his member just inches from her face, it was long, thick in girth and framed at the base by long dark curls. Not that she had anything to compare to besides the images in textbooks, but if she had to guess she would say that he was larger than the average man.

Brazen and far past the point of no return, Rey placed her lips on the tip of his cock in a gentle kiss.

“Fuck,” Kylo growled, fists clenched at his side.

Encouraged by his reaction, Rey wrapped her lips around the head and gave it an experimental suck, earning her a throaty moan from Kylo. She was enjoying this, having such a good-looking man under her spell as he allowed her to explore his body at her leisure. Rey could tell Kylo was having a hard time keeping his composure, she was teasing him even if that wasn’t her intention and she felt a little bad for him. To make it up to him she took more of his length into her mouth and hummed, then moved her mouth back and forth, trying to take more of him with each movement.

“Wait,” Kylo ordered, taking a step back from a disappointed Rey.

Before she could ask if she did something wrong, Kylo’s mouth crashed down onto her own as his hands tangled into her hair, roughly pulling her up and closer to him. Rey gasped against his lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue through her parted lips. Her knees buckled as she felt his tongue brush against hers as he deepened the kiss, somehow he knew and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.  
When he broke the kiss, his teeth tugged her bottom lip as he pulled away, almost as if he was unable to fully let her go.

“You taste like chocolate, Birthday Girl,” he smirked, licking his lips.

“Why did you stop?” Rey panted, not sure that she would ever recover her breathing.

“Because it’s your birthday, not mine,” he said, “I should be the one taking care you.”

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“I want to take care of you, Rey,” Kylo replied, planting kisses along her neck up to her ear. 

“Hmmm,” Rey hummed, all rational thoughts escaping her.

“Let me take care of you,” he pleaded, fingers caressing her pebbled nipple through her shirt.

“Please,” she begged.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her head against his chest as he continued to place hot open mouth kissed against her ear, causing her to shudder and mew in delight. 

Apparently, that was all Kylo needed to hear, he grabbed her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and carried her over to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Womp womp...a cliffhanger...who wants more?


End file.
